


Better

by SugarLandBabyGirl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Anime, F/M, Hope, Japanese, Manga, One Shot, Romance, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLandBabyGirl/pseuds/SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She deserved better, and she was going to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

"Well you know what? You can kiss my ass, _Aho_ -mine!" A female voice yelled angrily, drawing the attention of everyone within hearing distance due to the crude words and shrill tone. Despite the anger in her tone and the venomous death glare, she looked relatively calm.

On the inside however, she was seething as her heart was being ripped into little pieces. But she wasn’t going to cry, not in front of him. He wasn’t going to get the satisfaction of seeing just how much his insensitive comments about her appearance tore her up inside.

She had received them on a near daily basis even before they started dating and, even though they were in the middle of a date and had been together nearly a whole year, she had finally had enough. The last cruel comment had been too much for her to stomach. She couldn’t brush it off, like she had with the others.

His words had hurt her more than if he had actually physically hit her. Not that he would. As temperamental as he could be, he would never ever strike her, or any other female for that matter. He didn’t need to. His words were more than enough to break her down and make her feel utterly worthless.

She had to wonder why. If he found her appearance so unsightly that he felt the need to complain about and compare her to others, then why had he pursued a relationship with her in the first place? She couldn’t understand why he couldn’t just accept her the way she was.

Where exactly had it gone all wrong?

She had taken him as he was, with little to no complaints. She hadn’t tried to change him. She let him have his space when he needed it. She never pushed him to do anything he didn’t want to. She never even complained when he ignored her in favor of the girls in his precious magazines; the girls he had cruelly compared her to so often and found her so very wanting.

Was that where she went wrong?

If she had bitched at him and nagged until his ears bled like most girlfriends would have, would they still have ended up in this situation? She had no way of knowing one way or the other and she wasn’t the kind of person to do those things.

Shocked and muted bystanders watched on as the glaring teenage girl, standing toe-to-toe with a much taller and quite intimidating looking teen boy abruptly turned on her heels and stormed away from the offending male with her pretty lips drawn into a thin, unapologetic line and her right hand’s middle finger high in the air.

It was her silent farewell; one that he would understand clearly.

She didn’t hesitate; she didn’t even bother to spare him another glare or a scathing remark. She just left him standing there, alone, in the middle of the sidewalk.

She had finally made a choice.

Even though it hurt like hell, she was certain that it was the right decision. If she stayed any longer, he would most certainly destroy her completely. Eventually there would be nothing left to save and as it was, there wasn’t much left, but there was still some small something and that was more than enough. She was certain that if she just gave it enough time, then things would right themselves.

She deserved better, and she was going to get it.

The tanned male, assumed by everyone watching to be her boyfriend, or the teen who was more than likely to be her ex-boyfriend now, stood with his muscular arms crossed stubbornly over his chest.

His dark eyes were narrowed into a glare that could freeze the very fires of hell itself. None of the bystanders dared to voice their opinions aloud. The heavy aura the blue haired teen was putting off was more than enough of a warning. It didn’t help that he wore a frightening scowl that distorted his features into something unpleasant as he watched his now ex-girlfriend begin to disappear into the afternoon lunch crowd.

He didn’t call out to her. He didn’t attempt to follow after her. He just stood there. Feet rooted to the concrete due to his exceedingly obstinate nature; it always had to his way or the highway. She had chosen and she was leaving him. And this time, he was certain that she wouldn’t be coming back.

He might have truly tried to change her mind if only he hadn’t let the sucker punch she had just delivered to his fragile male ego overshadow his commonsense. Aomine Daiki would come to his senses, almost four weeks later, and realize what an idiot he had been to let her walk away without a word.

She was a good thing, he had realized, too good of thing for him really - but still. She had stayed longer than any other girl and she hadn’t complained about his many character defects. She took it all in stride because she had truly cared about him, maybe even loved him.

Maybe he loved her too. He could never be sure, because what the hell was love? There was no set definition so he didn’t know for sure. What he did know was that he cared about her a lot, despite his complaints, in his own rough around the edges way.

Unfortunately by the time he figured all of this out, it was too late.

Her decision was final and no amount of apologizing, throwing of anything he could get his hands on or violent cursing from him would change that. He had screwed up, and he had done so royally. No one needed to tell him that, because he _knew_.

She was a once in a lifetime kind of girl, and he had lost her for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters and other recognizable things in this story belong to their respective copyright holders. The only things that I own are the original characters and plot of this story. I am making no money from writing this fan work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> So this literally come out of nowhere - seriously it was like a thunderclap from a clear blue sky - and I do not know what to think or how to feel about it. I just sat down, opened a new file and after a few - this happened. All I know is that it just is and I cannot for the life of me understand why I keep writing angst. I mean, sure, Aomine isn't my favorite character from Kuroko no Basuke and I'd like to punch him in the face more often than not but... wow - this is just... yeah.
> 
> This is not going in my 'Must Love Basketball' series because it simply does not fit, in any way, shape or form.
> 
> If any of you can figure this out, I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me know - because I don't have a floundering clue.
> 
> Pairing: [Kuroko no Basuke: Aomine Daiki x Unidentified]
> 
> Take care readers!  
> \- SLBG


End file.
